1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-(benzylsulfinyl)-5,5-dimethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives and 5,5-dimethyl-3-[(1H-pyrazol-4-ylmethyl)sulfinyl]-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives. The present invention furthermore provides mixtures of the isoxazole derivatives mentioned above with other herbicides and/or safeners. In addition, the present invention relates to processes for preparing the isoxazole derivatives mentioned above and to the use of these compounds as plant growth regulators alone and in mixtures with safeners and/or in mixtures with other herbicides, in particular to their use for controlling plants in specific plant crops or as crop protection regulators.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known from the prior art that certain 5,5-dimethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives have herbicidal properties. Thus, the patents JP 1996/08225548 A and WO 2001/012613 A disclose herbicidally active 4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives which carry a benzylthio, benzylsulfinyl or benzylsulfonyl group as substituent at the 3-position of the isoxazoline ring.
WO 2002/062770 A (=EP-A-1 364 946), WO 2003/000686 A, WO 2006/024820 A, WO 2007/003294 A, WO 2007/071900 A, WO 2006/037945 A, WO 2005/104848 A and US 2005/256004 A1 describe various 3-[(pyrazolylmethyl)thio], 3-[(pyrazolylmethyl)sulfinyl] and 3-[(pyrazolylmethyl)sulfonyl]-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives, their preparation and their use as herbicides.
Furthermore, WO 2004/013106 A and WO 2007/003295 A describe processes for preparing corresponding isoxazole derivatives.
However, on application, the active compounds already known from the prior art have disadvantages, be it    (a) that they have no or else insufficient herbicidal activity against harmful plants,    (b) that the spectrum of harmful plants that can be controlled with one active compound is not wide enough, and/or    (c) that their selectivity in crops of useful plants is insufficient.
In particular, the herbicidally active isoxazole compounds known from the prior art have unsatisfactory herbicidal activity against specific weed grasses and at the same time unsatisfactory crop compatibility in specific crops.